38things
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don’t know about guys. Pokeshipping. Contestshipping. Ikarishipping.
1. AAML:emotional

**38things**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the _38things_ girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

AAML

emotional

* * *

one.

Guys are more **emotional** than you think,

It they _loved you_ at one point,

It'll take them **l o n g e r** than you think to _l e t g o_,

And it **hurts** every _second_ that they _**t r y. **_

* * *

The world's most famous Pokemon Master, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, sat around his mansion he calls home. Usually, he would be active around his mansion. Maybe, he would be outside in his private battlefield. He usually would be hanging out with his group of friends or maybe, **even **helping his mother dearest with gardening. But no, Ash was in his office, acting depressed, staring at a framed picture on his desk.

It was a picture of his one and only; Misty Waterflower and himself. It was taken after he was claimed World's Youngest Pokemon Mater; what a memory. He was holding his trophy, his glorious reward, in one hand. With his other hand, he held his loving girlfriend, around her tiny waist, keeping the ginger haired girl close to him. The redhead and the raven haired boy were smiling brightly, while looking at the camera.

For five years, their relationship was going strong. No one could break them apart; Ash and Misty were inseparable. Together, they lived in Ash's mansion for about two years, so happy they had each other. But one day, they had a fight.

If they didn't fight, then, they would have been so happy together. They fought and fought about Ash spending more time on his job being a Pokemon Master then spending more time with Misty. The loved each other so much, so Misty gave her love another chance.

Ash tried and tried so hard to spend more time with his beloved, but it wasn't enough. The couple spent more time together, but it still wasn't enough. It was then when Misty finally ticked. She still loved him, but the ginger haired woman couldn't stand it any longer. Because of Ash's stupidity of not realizing how she felt, the pair broke up and went their separate ways.

It has been four months since the AAML spilt. Misty was over him, or it seemed like it. She was currently dating Rudy, one of the Orange Islands' gym leaders. They seemed happy together; however, Misty didn't as pleased she was when she was with the Pokemon Master. On the other hand, Ash was still the same ever since that day; depressed and emotional, unlike his normal self.

The World's greatest Pokemon Master was lounging around his mansion back in Pallet Town, too emotional to come out.

* * *

His friends, such as the green haired Drew and the sapphire eyed May, tried to force him to come out of his excuse of a house and to enjoy life, just like he used to, like old times. But the cute couple did not succeed.

After their fourth try, May Maple sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to face her boyfriend. "You guys are more emotional than I thought." The brunette started.

In response, Drew just nodded. "Ash must really love her. Misty must be very special to him."

* * *

Even Ashton's best friend in the whole entire world, his first Pokemon, Pikachu, failed. Ash's loyal Pokemon still didn't forgive Misty for what she had done to their owner. But, they still loved her; she was their best friend, too.

"Pikapi…" (_Ash…)_

Ash turned away from his favorite buddy, Pikachu, and tilted his red and while cap, to hide his teary eyes. "Face it, Pikachu. I lost her. I've never found a love like that and I lost it. And it won't ever come back." Salty teardrops fell from the young man's eyes and onto the photo frame he was currently holding. Ash placed the photo down gently on his desk and wiped his tears with his sleeve. But before he did so, the Pokemon Master stared at the picture, slightly smiling at the memory.

"Come back to me, Mist. I love you."

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	2. DAML:sleep

38things

**38things**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

DAML

sleep

* * *

two.

Guys may be **flirting **around all day,

But _before _the go to sleep,

They always **t h i n k **about the _g i r l _

They **truly **care _about._

* * *

A group which consisted of three girls and currently four guys were standing by East Indigo High's front entrance; right in front of the fountain. All of them were watching their other best guy friend, an emerald-eyed teen, flirting with a group of obsessed girls; the Drew Lovers, his fangirls.

"Ugh. Why are we waiting again?" asked May, who was getting impatient and even if she didn't admit it; **jealous. **She like, no, **LOVED, **her best friend since forever, Drew Hayden. However, she would never admit it. She knew he would never like her that way; and it totally sucked ass.

The ginger-haired girl next to the brunette sighed. "I dunno, but I'm sick of waiting every single day!" Misty, like May, was very impatient, causing her to lose her temper.

"Hmph! I can't take this anymore! May, Dawn, let's go!" The angry girl grabbed her two girl friends' hands and dragged them off, not even saying goodbye to the guys. The other two, Dawn and May, with their free hands, waved bye while the boys sweatdropped.

Misty dragged the girls to the school parking lot and unlocked her _shiny silver Volvo_. (A/N: Haha! _Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer. You'll get it if you read the book.) She yanked her car door open and climbed in, shutting the door, which scared the heck out of the other two. Dawn and May sighed and followed suit. Putting her keys, Misty started her car and sped off, heading to Dawn's home.

As the girls drove by the front of the school, the Volvo snapped the green-haired flirt back to reality. HE totally ignored his fangirls as he watched the car drive by. Drew looked at the back of the Volve and spotted May, looking back and very pissed off. "I messed up again. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner for kidnapping her." _(A/N: Okay, who reads _Twilight_ here?! If you do, you get it right?) Drew, then, looked at his crowd of girls, flicked his hair and walked away to the guys, signaling 'let's go'. The Drew Lovers swooned at his graceful action and flirtatiously waved 'bye' back.

"Finally! Let's go!" Brock shouted, leading them to his red Jeep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty, Dawn and May were headed towards Dawn's place. Misty paid close attention to the road, May looked depressed, and somewhat jealous, and was spacing out and Dawn was looking out the window.

The royal-blue haired girl rolled her eyes as she said, "Drew was at it again! Ugh!" You could tell that she was clearly annoyed.

"He may be our friend and all, but when Drew starts flirting; he gets so annoying!" Mist stated in the same tone Dawn used. "Don't you think so, May?" The redhead added, asking the brunette for her opinion.

"May? May, hello?" The girl with the beanie waved her hand in front of her best friend's face. May still didn't answer; she just glared at the window.

Dawn realized something, which made her smirk. "Oh, I see! I think May is _jealous_!" The blue girl pointed out, stressing out the last word she said. Dawn's saying snapped May back from her own little world.

"SAY WHAT?!" The sapphire-eyed girl snapped. "Wh-why would I b-be jealous? Drew is my friend!" She stuttered, yet somewhat shouted, trying hard not to blush.

Misty stopped and parked in front of Dawn's driveway. The cerulean-eyed girl quickly snuck a glance at the top mirror and spotted May's red cheeks. "Oh! Someone's blushing, Dee! I think someone's in love with Drew!" Misty smirked as she got out of her car.

Her younger friends did the same as Misty locked the car. The oldest girl ran inside Dawn's house before May had a chance to shout at her. Dawn giggled and followed her best friend inside her own house. May sighed and had no choice but to do the same.

"Urgh! Stupid Cupid made me fall in love with a jerk of a best friend; I'm not gonna deny it." The Maple girl murmured to herself.

* * *

**Five hours later…..**

**At Drew's House**

"I flirt with girls, yet I can't flirt with the one I want." Drew muttered. He thought about his crush, May, who was also his best friend; even though they do fight a lot. "Stupid, stupid me." He scolded himself, shaking his head.

His eyes started to close. However, before his eyelids could do so, Drew whispered something to the air, wishing that his crush would be able to receive his message. "I'm sorry, May. I love you." She was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	3. DAPL:smile

38things

**38things**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

DAPL

smile

* * *

three.

**Guys **go _crazy _

Over a **g i r l ' s **

_S m i l e._

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the city's Pokemon Center, Paul watched a petite royal blue haired teen train her Piplup for her upcoming contest. His head rested on the palm of his hand, his elbow stabbing his thigh.

He watched her as she gracefully turned before throwing her pokeball in the air, signaling the start of her appeal. Her silky hair shifted side to side as she moved when commanding her penguin pal.

Her angelic voice shouted out another command. She truly did sound like an angel, in his point of view; thought he would never admit it out loud. It was so soft, much like a melody to a lullaby. He heard her giggle faintly, "Good job, Piplup!"

Her royal blue eyes sparkled with pure joy and bliss as her loyal Piplup mastered the new part of their appeal. Everything about her shined brightly; it was getting the purple haired teen mad.

Every single damn thing about her; her eyes, her hair, her voice; drove him wild altogether. But one thing about her; one thing alone drove him crazy, out of his minds. It was her absolutely gorgeous, cheerful, happy-go-lucky smile.

And there it was. About ten feet away, the royal blue haired girl bowed, as did her Piplup, and smiled.

"Why the hell does the nutcase's smile drive me crazy?" Paul muttered to himself, slightly blushing. He glared at the figure he was watching, turning even more red, and then stomped inside the center.

Nurse Joy, who was watching him the whole time, smiled. She was amused by him. "Young love." She giggled, turning back to her work.

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	4. AAML: notice

38things

**38things**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

AAML

notice

* * *

four.

Guys will do **anything **

Just to get _you_

To _**notice**_ him.

* * *

"Oh my God!" My girl companion, Misty, shrieked. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She screamed even more, her cerulean eyes widening.

You're probably wondering what's happening right now, right? Well, if you haven't figured out yet, this is Ash, the WORLD'S GREATEST POKEMON MASTER; well, FUTURE greatest AND youngest POKEMON MASTER. Maybe, the hottest, too? Isn't that awesome? Anywho, you're inside my mind; pretty cool, right? Opps! I'm getting off topic now.

Anyways, I'm standing behind Misty, the Fourth Sensational Sister of Cerulean(more like the runt, who's sisters are the Three Sensational Sisters), holding my Caterpie in front of her face. She's scared of bugs, if you didn't know; but, you probably do. And now, I'm laughing my butt off, and so is my Pikachu. It's so funny! I mean, she's scared of a small teeny, tiny, eensy, weensy BUG! Oh God; I'm gonna die of laughter!

"ASH KETCHUM!" She spun herself around, her face turning red out of fury. OH GOD, she looks scary. I'm starting to get a little scared, so is Pikachu and Caterpie. Oh crap, she's gonna give me the mallet! Please not the MALLET; it HURTS like HELL.

"Caterpie, return!" The red light captured Caterpie and returned it inside it's Pokeball.

Mount St. Misty's gonna blow! "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STUFF THAT – THAT **BUG** IN MY FACE?!" She pulled out her mallet of out nowhere.

I shrugged my shoulders, pretending I didn't know the answer to her question. But in my mind, it was super clear; to be noticed by her. And it worked.

"URGH!" Misty pouted. " I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER **WASTING MY TIME** TRAVELING WITH **YOU**!"

See, told you it worked. I smirked.

She brought her mallet down and squashed me like stepping on a little ant. CRAP, it's the MALLET."OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEE!" That's what I get for trying to get her to notice me? God, I wonder what it's gonna be like if i tell her I like her. SHIT, did I just say that?

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	5. DAML:method

38things

**38things**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

DAML

method

* * *

five.

Guys **hate** it

when you _talk_ about your **ex-boyfriend or ex love-interest**,

unless they're going for the

_let-her-complain-to-you-and-then-have-her-realize-how-wonderful-and-nice-you-are_method.

* * *

"Drew! Come on, this is my favorite store!" May complained, tugging onto his sleeve, trying to force him into Forever 21. He refused, shaking his head, making his green hair move side to side.

"This will be the last store! I promise!" May begged. Drew sighed. "That's what you said last time May."

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms. The emerald eyed boy rolled his eyes; sometimes she could be such a drama queen. There we so many reasons he did not want to go in the store. One; they have been at the mall for over two hours. Two; he was carrying everything May bought, Three; he was effin' tired. Four; he was trying to stop May from her bad shopping habits. She needed to stop spending all of her money on unnecessary thing. May must stop being a **shopaholic. **It's for her own good.

If he doesn't try to help her stop now, imagine how she'll be like when she grows up; spending so much money on the things she wants and has no more leftover money for food. Then, she'll be broke and no one would give her money.

"Please? Pretty please with a Cherubi on top?" May had her puppy dog pout on, her hand laced together. Drew sighed. He was about to give in, but he remembered he couldn't. "No, May."

May glared at him and turned around. She was pissed. The sapphire eyed girl started tapping her foot. "Well, why not?" She looked over her shoulder. "When I was with Brendan, he'd let me go anywhere, hold my bags and not complain."

Drew glared at her. Any girl should know that guys don't like when their own girls talk about their ex's. It's annoying; very annoying.

"Yeah, Brendan did everything for me. Why can't you be like that?" May questioned, trying to convince her current boyfriend to be more like her ex. May tapped her chin as if she was thinking. "But then, he only did it so I can buy food for him."

The green haired boy snorted. He rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not like that…" Drew muttered to himself. He shook his head, putting his head in his hands.

"Drew, the only time you do this is when you're trying to stop me from my bad habits!" She yelled. But after saying that, May finally realized what was going on.

He smirked and flicked his hair. "Awww! You're trying to stop my shopping habits. You're the best!" May hugged him and pecked him on the lips. He just smirked. _'Finally, she found out how awesome and nice I am…"_ He thought.

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:

But, PLEASE, i need at least 5 - 10 reviews in order to continue! Please review; I dislike it when people just favorite or put my story on alert without leaving a review. So please?


	6. DAPL:talk

**38things**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethanpcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

DAPL

talk

* * *

six.

A **guy** who _likes_ you

wants to be the _**only**_ guy

you _**t a l k **_ to.

* * *

Paul was sitting on a bench in the city's park. He, again, watched Dawn from afar. The purple haired male glared at the main trio; especially at Brock and Ash. It was pretty obvious why; he was **jealous**.

Yes, that's right. Paul, Ash's rival, was jealous of him and Brock because they spent day after day with Dawn, the girl he had been admiring from afar. The trio constantly chatted together throughout the day and Paul didn't like it one bit.

He wanted to be the one, the only one, she would talk to. That was his desire, even though he wouldn't say it to her face.

He stared at Ash and Dawn who were laughing at a joke. He wanted to be the one the bluenette laughed with. Paul wanted to be the one who did everything with her. Yet, it wasn't like that. She didn't do everything with him, but with Ash and Brock. Though it was not going to happen, just thinking of it made him turn red. How cute.

From afar, Brock spotted the purple haired kid sitting far away from them. He chuckled lightly, seeing the red going across his face. Paul snuck a glance at the female of the group before he glared at the dark skinned male.

Brock looked at Dawn, then back to Paul and winked. Paul glared at him one more time before walking away. Ash and Dawn didn't notice what was going on, since they were preoccupied with who gets the last sandwich. The oldest of the group shook his head at the three of them; the boy walking away and the two friends fighting over food.

Paul took one glance at Dawn before thinking, _'I want to be the only guy she talks to.'_ He thought about it for a while before staring at the ground. _'Why is that nutcase making me feel like this?'_

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:

**A/N:** Okay, I asked for 5 – 10 reviews last time, and I only got four. However, some other people did favorite this story and put it on alert again. Can we try to get at least 5 reviews that at least say 'nice story' or 'I like it'? Those reviews make me feel happy!


	7. AAML:reassured

**38things**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethanpcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary: **The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

**Note: **Sorry, it took so long. I had to find something for this one. Thanks to **1Aria08 **for helping me; Ria, you are AWEWSOME. Anways, moving on. This drabble is dialogue only type fanfic? It's just Ash and Misty. Hope it doesn't seem so confusing.

* * *

AAML

reassured

* * *

seven.

**Boyfriends** need to be _reassured_

often that they're still _**loved**_.

* * *

**Bonk.** "OWWW."

**Bonk.** "MISTY!"

"What, Ash?" **Bonk.** "OWW."

**Bonk.** "You're kinda-" **Bonk.**

"Hurting me?"

"Oh, shush, Ash. You deserve it!" **Bonk.** "OWWWW. And, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Ash, you snuck into my room and hid _fake bugs _on my bed!"

"Sorry?" **Bonk.** "OWWWWW! MIST!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Ash." **Bonk.**

"Misty?!"

"What?"

"Uhhh, I love you?"

"Awwww, how sweet! I love you, too!" **Smile. **

"So, will you stop with your mallet already?!" **Bonk. **"OWWW!"

"Does that answer your question?" **Smirk.**

"But, why?!" **Bonk. **"OWW!"

"As much as I love you, torturing you is fun, Ashy-boy." **Bonk.**

"Owwieee. You are gonna sto-" **Kiss.**

* * *

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_ **Hate **i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	8. DAML:personality counts

**38things**

**By:**_iluvyoumorethanpcakes._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary:**The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

DAML

personality counts

* * *

Guys **don't care**

how _gorgeous_ you are;

if you're a bitch –

**G o o d b y e.**

* * *

**BBBBRRINNGGGGG! **East Indigo High's bell rang, signaling the school day has ended.

"Finally," a brunette sighed as she got up from her seat. The red haired girl sitting next to her laughed, "You said it, May. I was about to fall asleep." She got up as well, and both girls grabbed their school bags before heading out of the room.

"And dream of Ash again?" May teased.

Misty looked away, clearly blushing. "Oh shut up. I saw you snoozing earlier, drooling away, probably fantasizing about a certain green haired boy's love confession. " The girl shot back.

"Psh, what are you talking about?" May argued. "I do not drool!"

The older girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, that's why there's a wet spot on your sleeve."

"Whatever."

The two friends walked to their lockers, bickering back and forth. As they reached their destination, May and Misty spotted a blue haired girl, Dawn, taking books out of her own locker. The blue haired girl stuffed her books in her bag and shut her locker door.

"Hey May, Misty." She smiled.

Both girls greeted the youngest girl as they started on their locker combinations. Simultaneously spinning the knobs left, then right, then left again, Misty and May pulled on the handle, opening their lockers.

Misty grabbed her sweater and a folder before closing her locker and placing the things into her bag.

As soon as May's locker door swung open, a rose fell out into her hand. "Oh." She was surprised.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where that rose came from, don't you Misty?" Dawn giggled.

A smirking Misty replied, "Oh yes Dawn, I wonder who gave it to her, maybe it was a green haired boy who goes by the name Drew." She nudged May's left arm, which was placing a binder in her bag.

"Oh shut up," May answered, shutting her locker door. She held the rose in her hand as she started walking off.

The red head and the blue haired girl sighed. "May, wait up!" They caught up to her at the front doors of the school. All three girls pushed the glass doors open, only to find a girl with short auburn hair glaring at May.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," the girl laughed.

"Great…" May mumbled. Dawn and Misty groaned. "What do you want, Brianna?"

Brianna glared intensely at May. You could tell the brunette was clearly annoyed; her arms were crossed as she glared back.

"Well, I've noticed that you've been hanging around my dear Drew lately," she retorted, "I want you to stay away from him!"

May snorted, "Okay, three things: one, it's the other way around. Drew's been hanging around me lately. Two, Drew and I are friends! Three, who are you to tell me what to do?You're not the boss of me!"

Brianna opened her mouth to shout a response, someone interrupted her. "What's going on here?"

Misty and Dawn turned around to see who was behind them. "Hey Drew!" Dawn exclaimed, greeting her friend. Misty did the same.

"Thank God you're here," the red head added, "you wanna stop their bickering, lover boy?"

"Sometimes, I don't even know how we ended up being friends, Misty." Drew said.

The girls, excluding May, who was busy at the moment, giggled. "I know; it's because you needed girl advice." Dawn teased.

Ignoring the weird girls, the green haired boy stepped in between the glare fest and asked. "What are you two doing?"

Brianna's eyes lit up, "Drew!" She jumped on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I missed you."

Drew had a disgusted face. "But, I didn't miss you." He shook his body, trying to get the obsessed girl off of his back. "Now, get off of me!" The emerald eyed boy shouted.

The fan girl pouted and let go.

"May, Brianna, care to explain what's happening here." The boy asked.

"I was telling May here to stay away from you because I know you don't like her." The auburn haired girl smirked.

He turned to May, "Fighting over me, I see." He smirked, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

She huffed, "As if."

"Sure, May." He laughed before shifting his body to face Brianna. "Well, I like her more than you," he started to say, "and you said you can choose who I get to hang out with?" From behind his back, May stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"What?" Brianna was shocked. "How can you like her and not me? I'm prettier and popular! She's hideous!"

"Well, for one, May isn't a bitch, and I hate bitches. Tw-" He was cut off from the girl standing behind him.

"OHH, PONED!"

"May, can I continue now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Drew continued, "Two, May's not hideous or ugly; she's beautiful. Three, being pretty and popular doesn't mean anything; it's the personality that counts, and May has a great personality. She's kind, caring, loved by everyone, easy to be around-"

Dawn poked Misty's arm. "Is it me or is he basically confessing his feelings to May?"

Misty nodded, holding her cell phone out, the device recording every word the boy was saying. "Now, shh. I need to record this to show the others later."

"and overall, she's just a great person. Four, even though she can be an idiot, I freakin' love this girl."

Misty and Dawn squealed. "FINALLY!"

May's sapphire eyes widened at his words and tapped his shoulder for his attention. "Really? Are you serious?" She asked, hopefully.

He turned around and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Yeah."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words?" May questioned.

"I think I do." He answered, smirking.

"Oh. Stop being so co-" Swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her forward, and kissed her lips. Giving up, May closed her eyes, enclosed her arms around Drew's neck and responded to his kiss.

Dawn squealed. "This is just like a movie; it's so cute! I wish I had popcorn."

Misty laughed. "I still can't believe I have all this on tape."

Brianna glared the kissing duo. The girl screamed in frustration, stomping her feet on the ground, like a spoiled brat. "One day, I'll make you fall in love with me, Drew!" She shouted, before stomping away.

It wasn't like the couple heard her anyway.

"Oh, this is so going on YouTube." Misty grinned.

* * *

I don't this this one was good, but it was longer than the usual, right? I don't think this counts as a drabble, since it is over than 1,000 words, but whatever.

Well, I'm back! I'm sorry it took forever for an update. I was so busy with school and I had writer's block. But, now it's summer time and I have a lot more free time then before, even though I'm going to be traveling to places and have dance practice for my friend's quince…

Anyways,

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	9. DAPL:paranoia

**38things**

**By:**_iluvyoumorethanpcakes._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary:**The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

AN: By the way, Paul is kinda OOC in this one.

PokeshippingContestshippingIkarishipping

* * *

Guys get **paranoid**

when you leave them

with _hanging messages._

_

* * *

_

DAPL

paranoia

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROCK!" The group of friends, minus a purple haired male and a tanned male, shouted, after finishing belting out a familiar tune everyone knows.

The royal blue haired girl nudged the purple head who was sitting next to her. "Paul, don't be rude. Greet Brock."

With no emotion, he said, "Whatever. Happy birthday."

The birthday celebrant laughed. "Thanks, everyone."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Brock-o?" A teen with a Pikachu shouted. He was clearly getting impatient. "Make your wish and cut your cake already!"

"Oh, Ash. Stop being a pig." Misty rolled her eyes.

Brock closed his eyes, after a few seconds, opened them and took a deep breath. Leaning towards the cake, he blew out the candles.

"ALRIGHT! CAKE TIME!" May and Ash shouted simultaneously. A green haired male shook his head while handing over a knife to the birthday boy. "Sometimes, I don't know why I love her," He whispered to Misty.

She laughed, "Same with that idiot," pointing to Ash.

Brock cut the cake into multiple slices, May and Ash grabbing the first two.

Dawn grabbed two slices of cake handed one to Paul. "Here you go," she smiled.

He grabbed his fork and started to eat the dessert. Due to the massive amount of frosting on his fork, the purple haired male ended up having some of the fluffy goodness on the corner of his mouth.

Misty noticed it right away. "Paul," she called, "you have some f-" The redhead cut herself off after he shot her a glare.

"Paul, dude, you kinda-" Ash tried. Paul glared at him as well. "Okay, sheesh. I was just trying to help."

Misty tapped Dawn shoulder, interrupting the blue eyed girl's conversation with May about their plans to the mall. "Paul's being a jerk."

"Isn't he always?" May raised her brow.

"True," Misty laughed.

The youngest of the girls stood up and walked to her boyfriend. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up. "Hey, you know. You have to stop glaring at people." She scolded.

"Tch. Whatever," he shot back before looking away.

"Ehh?" Dawn titled her head to get a closer look at Paul's face. "Paul, yo-"

Another glare was shot.

"Okay, fine. Be that way. I was just trying to help," she said before walking away.

'_Damn it, now she's mad,' _Paul said to himself. _'Why'd I have to be such a jerk? I should just listen to her. What was she going to say? Maybe, she doesn't like me anymore. What if she breaks up with me?! What if she likes another guy?!' _His eyes slightly widened.

He was starting to panic. _'What if it's Lucas? They're pretty good friends. Or KENNY?!'_

'_Okay, just calm down and go talk to her,' _he advised himself.

Getting up from his seat, the purple haired male walked towards his girlfriend. While walking passed Ash, he heard the raven haired boy snort.

Tapping the female on her shoulder, she turned around. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not wanting to be heard by the others.

"For?"

"…being a jerk."

She smiled, "You're forgiven."

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?" He asked, acting totally out of character.

"HUH?" She was shocked. "What gives you that idea?!" She shouted.

"Nevermind…"

"Okay?" She laughed.

"Oh, Paul," Dawn grabbed a napkin from the table, "you have some frosting on the side of your mouth."

* * *

Well, that was kinda rushed. Oh well. At least I wrote something.

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:


	10. DAPL:listen

**38things**

**By:**_iluvyoumorethanpcakes._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. I don't own the list of the 38 things. I don't own Pokemon, got it memorized? Oh! By the way, some of the oneshots/drabbles are in an alternate universe. They are also not in chronological order.

**Summary:**The oneshot/drabble collection; the 38things girls don't know about guys.

AN: By the way, Paul is kinda OOC in this one....again.

* * *

If a **guy** tells you his _problems_,

He just needs someone to **l i s t e n**,

There's no need to give _a d v i c e_.

* * *

ten.

DAPL

listen

* * *

Dawn was making her way back from the city's park to the Pokemon Center, tired and exhausted from training her Piplup for the upcoming contest when her keen blue eyes spotted a certain someone sitting on one of the park's wooden benches. His head was in his hands, his purple hair covering his eyes. His body was slightly shaking, she noted, as she came closer to him.

She stopped and stared in disbelief. "Is he crying?" she asked herself.

The girl hesitated before walking over to him. The blue-haired girl kept walking until she was standing directly in front of him.

Paul heard footsteps but didn't dare to look up. Through his hands, he saw a pair of familiar looking pink boots. He swallowed as an attempt to hide the shakiness in his voice. It didn't work. "Go away," he said.

'He's actually crying,' she answered her own question. This made her see him in a different way. She was seeing a side of him that she didn't know existed. Though he was a tough guy on the outside, on the inside, he was almost as sensitive as Ash, though he hated to show it.

The older teen didn't hear her footsteps walking away. "What are you still doing her?" he questioned. "I thought I told you to leave." He tried to make his voice sound intimidating but like before, he failed.

Dawn ignored him and took a seat next to the crying figure. "You okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Finally, Paul lifted his head and glared. "Do I look okay to you?!" he snapped.

In return, she slightly smiled, not affected by his outburst. "Wanna talk about it?" She kept her cool, but she noticed that he looked terrible. His eyes were red and dried tears stained his cheeks. She concluded that he was a person who cried silently.

He stared at her, glaring, but she didn't back down. She kept smiling at him. He sighed, a sign of him giving up. Her smile became wider when she realized that he gave in.

And Paul began to talk with Dawn listening to every single word that came out of his mouth.

* * *

Wow, the first update in awhile, huh? Well, I hope you liked it. Anyways, I'm trying to get my creative flow back on, you see? I wrote this back during spring break like two weeks ago but I forgot about it. This is actually drabble number 12 but I lost my notebook which had 10 & 11 in it. 12 was the only one I typed up. Haha, so yeah.

Do you **like **it?

_Love _it?

_**Hate **__i_t?

Well, then, review it(:

Wow, I haven't said that in forever, haha.


End file.
